A Dream Of Kalos
by Colt-a-Cola
Summary: Pokemon X and Y. Follow the adventure of Hugo and his Fennekin, Fionna. As they go and explore the vast region of Kalos. And guess what everyone's invited. join them on their quest to become the Pokémon champions, they will face rivals, friends, gym leaders, and Team Flare


A Dream of Kalos

Chapters 1- A Dream within a Dream

**A/N: Hey everybody, I know that I'm not supposed to be doing I mean, I have a lot of fics I need to get started but I really like the new X and Y. but the only problem is that I don't have a 3DS D: . I really want one! But I am going to do this anyway, this is a journey through the region of Kalos, well I hope you enjoy and I don't Pokémon or anything.**

You just finishing watching TV, the show was about tomorrow the Pokémon professor will be giving out starter for new and upcoming trainers. The TV showed three Pokémon. One was some sort of Frog, it was Froakie and another was Fennekin, which was a cute, little fox and the last was Chespin, which was a squirrel mixed with grass.

Fennekin had yellow fur with some red at the tip of its tail its fur coming out of its ear. It seemed like a pretty good choice for a starter. On the other hand Froakie, which was a small blue with a little white, it also seemed like a great choice. Then there was Chespin, it had a brown body with green pine like hairs of its head.

You keep thinking about your choice meanwhile you don't notice that the sun is going down while the moon is rising to take its place in the stars. Your thinking starts to make you drowsy and soon your knock out on top of your soft comfy bed and your dream begins.

The sun shines in your face as you wake up to see three Pokémon sleeping at your feet. You jump; those were the Pokémon you just saw last night. There was Fennekin, Froakie, and Chespin. As you jumped the Pokémon fell off the covers and on to the floor. You stare at the Pokémon in a daze and amazement. The starters on the floor look up at you and smile. They all jump on you and push you back onto your bed.

You set them all back on your floor. They all look into your eye; they seem to be waiting for something. At first you don't understand but then you come to realize that they want your answer, which one are you going to chose?

You thought you could decide but then which one do you want? The choice is unbearable, should you go with Fennekin, how about Froakie or maybe Chespin. Ether or the decision is going to be hard.

Next thing you know the environment around you shifts and you are in a forest. The bedroom you were once has been changed to a forest with tall trees reaching for the sky. The trees provide shade while the grass is cool and moist a little from the early Moring dew. There is a cool breeze, it feels great, and there are also clouds in many shapes and forms adding to the shade if the trees already didn't. You don't see any Pokémon, what's with that you wonder.

Then out of nowhere a huge bird like Pokémon soar out of the clouds and onto a tree branch. For its size you're surprise that it didn't break it. As it sits you stare at it, then it does the same to you, looking at you. The birds shape was weird but also amazing. It looked like a Y and had red all around it, it also had gray streaks and claw like things on its tail and wings. It was the legendary Pokémon Yveltal.

Then again out of nowhere leaped a deer-looking Pokémon. It had a little blue but with also like with Yveltal it had a gray body and its horns, its horns. The Pokémon had many horns and they glowed with rainbow colors. The horns seemed to make an X. again you realize it another legendary Pokémon, Xerneas was its name.

While you stand there breathless and in amazement, the two Pokémon then leave you in the forest alone. Xerneas dashing through the undergrowth of the dense forest while Yveltal takes to the sky and somehow disappeared. Your mouth hangs down, you just saw some of the rarest Pokémon and they leave you! Then another rare Pokémon appears it was white with pink and blue ribbons along its ears. T also had a small bow on top of its head. It was in between your legs, kind of purring like a purrlion. You just remembered what it was, it was Sylveon.

It was an evolution of the Eevee. You try to remember what type it was. The Pokémon just looks at you and wags its tail, it wants to play. It places its paw on your leg and then dashes off. It wants to play tag. You start to run, chasing the white Pokémon. As you run, the surrounding area seems to tear and rip apart. You continue running, the place where you are is completely different.

Instead of a forest, it was a huge city with many kinds of people, places and of course Pokémon. Some people where evening riding what seemed like a goat but with grass on it, it was also huge bigger than you. You continue to walk, you see the sneaky Sylveon a couple of times. You guess that the game is still going. You see the starter Pokémon as well, wonder where they were. As you keep trying to find the bunch, you see a huge figure walking and with a human riding on its back. It was a Gogoat with its brown body with patches of grass along its back and near its horns.

While trying to find those small, little Pokémon a Gogoat seems interested in you and nudges your shoulder. You petted the grass goat on its head. After a short while you walk away still knowing of the main objective, but the Gogoat thinks otherwise as it still wants you to pet it. You give in and still continue to stroke its grass mane or hair? Then it hits you why not ride it? It would surly save time more than just walking.

You hop on its back, the goat rears up like a Ponyta and starts to gallop, well a least walk. In no time you find the Chespin in a tree, Fennekin under a table where a young couple were eating dinner, and Froakie in a small pond. As you found them they all hop on the Gogoat. The only one left was Sylveon, where did that Pokémon go?

Maybe a better look you will find it, you think as you stare at the huge tower in the center of the city. You go up with the starters, poor Gogoat was too big to go up. You go at the very top and find what you're looking for, Sylveon.

The game is over and again for the last time the surrounding area tears and your back at your bedroom expect you are all alone and up, the sun dazing your eyes. Well today begins your journey, along the way you'll meet friends and enemies and much more.

**A/N: Well there you have it, the first chapter in the story. Later chapters will be much longer. Now down to real business. I need oc's and with the info that is available right now I don't expect you to get everything down right now. Here is what I need right now.**

**Name**

**Age**

**Appearance**

**Personality**

**Starter (only first three can get the original starters)**

**From (Can be from another region)**

**Do you have a rival?**

**And of course as they release more Pokémon, which one is on your team.**

**Goal: Champion, completing Poké-dex, Pokémon photographer, anything.**

**And that is it for now. **


End file.
